<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Man by Gilli_ann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930278">Best Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann'>Gilli_ann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, M/M, Modern Royalty, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is home in Ealdor for the holidays, and phones his royal fiancé with the latest news.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Royal Wedding [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short sequel to my previous fic 'Two sides of the same coin'.</p><p>Disclaimer: The BBC Merlin characters are the property of the BBC and Shine TV.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>"I told Will about us tonight."</p><p>"How did it go?"</p><p>"Obviously we'd had lots of pints by the time I got around to it..."</p><p>"Didn't go well, then?"</p><p>"There was yelling. About treachery and class warfare and such."</p><p>"Ouch."</p><p>"And his face! I've never seen quite that intense shade of purple."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Merlin. I know his opinion means a lot to you."</p><p>"Yeah. I was afraid he'd have a heart attack."</p><p>"So that's it, then?"</p><p>"I couldn't just leave it at that, you know?"</p><p>"Knowing you, no, you certainly couldn't."</p><p>"Honestly, I think what hurt him the most was that I hadn't told him about you before."</p><p>"That's understandable."</p><p>"It is! I should have—"</p><p>"But that's on me. I made you promise."</p><p>"I told him that. I talked a lot about you. He concluded that you're a posh git, the privileged embodiment of everything he's ever hated about royals."</p><p>"Strangely enough, I once knew this journalist fellow who thought<i> exactly</i> the same."</p><p>"Very witty."</p><p>"You're still on speaking terms, then?"</p><p>"Oh, we are. Will is obstinate, but he's been my best mate since we were four. He even agreed to be my best man at the wedding!"</p><p>"...Say what?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>